themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 11
Episode 11 is Pururu's introduction episode, during which Keroro tries to figure out his sexuality in light of the events of Episode 10. Episode Summary Keroro is having trouble coping with the events of Episode 10, and he seeks the help of two old-new faces. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Giroro/Lil' Giroro: ThornBrain *Keroro/Lil' Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Dororo/Lil' Zeroro: ThornBrain *Pururu/Lil' Pururu: LillyLivers *Joriri: BigTUnit1 *Tamama: ThornBrain *Kululu: Jpace92 Other voices *Fuyuki: ThornBrain *Dick #1: ThornBrain *Dick #2: Mugiwara Yoshi *Solid Snake: ThornBrain *Raiden: BigTUnit1 *Guy with bucket: MrFailGame (Joke credit, character does not actually appear) Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 157A *Episode 162 Music Used *"Tekno Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - opening scene *"Vertigo" - Keroro Gunsou OST - flashback *Generic Blues riff - ThornBrain *"Keroro Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Joriri *"Michikusa" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Pururu's first appearance as an adult *"2004MN4" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Pururu checks the platoon *"Spacewalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Pururu keeps the platoon busy *"Girl" - Suicide - Suicide (1977) - Pururu finds Keroro Development Notes Yoshi, Thorn and BigTUnit1 began planning for the episode in mid-July. Scriptwriting fully began August 14 and was completed the following day. Yoshi's lines were completed Tuesday, August 16. Thorn's and BigTUnit1's were completed the following day, with Jpace's completed August 19 and Lilly's completed on the 21st. Post-Credits *Part 1: Joriri and Raiden each give a final thought for the episode. *Part 2: Pururu contacts her superior regarding the Keroro Platoon. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Thorn hid the covers of five of his favorite as-of-yet unmentioned Synth Pop albums in the background: **John Foxx's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metamatic Metamatic] is in the picture frame behind Keroro at the start of the episode. **The Human League's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reproduction_(album) Reproduction] is behind Lil' Pururu when she talks about her mother. **Yazoo's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Upstairs_at_Eric's Upstairs at Eric's] is behind Tamama when the camera zooms in to her after the flashback. **Depeche Mode's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_for_the_Masses Music for the Masses] is on the viewscreen behind Keroro when he introduces Pururu and the rest of the platoon is sitting on a couch. **Giorgio Moroder's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/From_Here_to_Eternity_(Giorgio_Moroder_album) From Here to Eternity] is on the billboard behind Kululu as he is cleaning up the ditch. *The opening scene establishes the link between HQ's call at the end of SFA1 and his message from the Post-Credits of SFA10. It reveals that although HQ dumped the platoon off, they still had a mission, the intention supposedly being to just keep the platoon out of the way. **It also effectively explains all of Season 1's invasion plans as Keroro just trying to keep his platoon busy and not actually trying to make an effective invasion plan. *The episode is based around Keroro trying to figure out his sexuality and, thereby, fix his relationship with the now-female Tamama. **The second half has him repeating "No penis..." in an effort to come to grips with the fact that Tamama is a female and, as such, has no penis. **Giroro seems to be the only one who notices that Keroro likes both men and women, yet Giroro is the character most out-of-touch with everything. This supposedly hints that, if anything, he is most in-touch with the concept of gender identity, himself being a transvestite. ***Giroro also only seems to realize that Pururu is a double agent early-on, though he could simply be reacting to Keroro's lack of caution. *Giroro vomits during the transitions to each flashback, a callback to SFA7 where he revealed (and showed) that flashbacks make him nauseous. *Dororo/Zeroro wrong names: **Zucchini **Technically "Dororo". When Pururu is introduced in the present-day, she would not be aware that Dororo changed his name from "Zeroro", yet she still calls him "Dororo". **Pururu mentions Keroro's spleen, but Giroro thinks that she just called Dororo a spleen. *Lil' Giroro references his coloring phobia during the first flashback when the bullies paint over the clubhouse. **Lil' Keroro says that breaking Lil' Zeroro's hand is a new game, calling back to the overly-dangerous games mentioned in SFA4. *Lil' Zeroro once again makes Lil' Keroro and Lil' Giroro hit instant puberty, this time by only saying "Yeehaw?" This is also the most blatant example of the instant-puberty just being temporary, as they revert to their young voices later in the scene. *Characters scream several times throughout the episode. *Lil' Zeroro asking Joriri to be his new daddy is a callback to SFA10, wherein Dororo realized that he had more than one dad. *Joriri's pieces of "advice" are just Birdy-esque non-sequiturs. *The platoon didn't actually find Kululu, even though he was apparently in the same box that they were hiding inside. He only escapes the box when the rest of the platoon jump out. **He spends the rest of the episode tired and delirious. At one point Pururu tells Kululu to clean out a ditch, but he's so delirious that he ends up doing the opposite and places trash into it. *Tamama is droning "Nurrrrrr" while Keroro talks about Pururu being a friend. *Giroro's improved friendship with Dororo is hinted at again when Dororo shields Giroro while the latter cries out in frustration, though this action is offscreen. **Later Giroro thinks that Pururu calls Dororo a spleen, and he responds confrontationaly: "Hey, around here we call him Dororo!" *Pururu reveals that she too has a Serious version. Serious Pururu and Serious Keroro have a serious-off. *Giroro frequently tries to tell Keroro that Keroro is bisexual, despite Keroro trying desperately to figure out if he's straight or gay; he was obviously bi from the beginning, but he just doesn't realize it. **Pururu ends up being the one to make him realize that he can like both men and women. Giroro promptly screams out in frustration in the background. *Pururu reveals that Dororo has every known disease in his body, even a few that are female-specific. This means that Dororo's inexplicable physical problems in Season 1 have a second possible solution. **Lil' Pururu actually foreshadows this in the first flashback by saying, "You shouldn't be mean to the outrageously diseased." **Pururu asks if Dororo can even see, to which he responds "usually". This part of the scene calls back to his temporary blindness in SFA6, which was originally assumed to be a result of someone messing with his coffee. **Dororo hints at his friendship issues when Pururu says he has everything: "I don't have love..." **Apparently him having every disease is a result of him trying to make friends. **Pururu asks if Dororo got over his bed-wetting problem, to which he responds "Kind of. Now I do it with my face", referencing his depression and resulting tendency to cry. *Pururu makes two hints that she sells organs: **She creepily asks to see Dororo's heart. **She outright says that she was going to make money off of Keroro's spleen. *Solid Snake appears in the second flashback to Joriri, this time referencing the act of collecting dogtags in the Metal Gear Solid games. When a bomb explodes, he also yells out "OTACOOOOON!!!" **Raiden also makes an appearance, referencing the bomb in the women's bathroom from Metal Gear Solid 2. **Raiden reappears in the Post-Credits, though this time he merely says "You guys going to IHOP? Yeah, I'm going to IHOP". BigTUnit1 and Thorn say that Raiden's appearances in Season 2 will be less referential to MGS and instead more like "a living, metrosexual Facebook/Twitter feed". *The episode ends on a Post-Credits cliffhanger, revealing that Pururu was possibly a double-agent, investigating the Keroro Platoon's weaknesses as she gave them checkups. Other Jokes and References *Keroro remarking "If there was anyone who went to bed with a girl he thought was a guy, it was Joriri" is a play on the idea of a man having sex with a transvestite/transexual, and only discovering this mid-coitus. Thorn enjoys mixing up genders in ways that go against the usual jokes or tropes. *"Who told you about the happy juice?!" is an inside joke between Yoshi, TheSmashBro and their Skype friends about a joke fanfiction written by Yoshi. *Joriri's first line is, "Jimimi, play a little tune for me", a Keronian play on a ragtime cliche. *While Tamama is droning "Nurrrr", Dororo's eyes seem to be trailing around Tamama's hat; he's following a bug moving around on Tamama's head. *MrFailGame is listed in the credits as a joke about an actual experience of his: he was invited to appear in an amateur film, and he only appeared for a few seconds as a guy with a bucket. This would go on to be a running gag for all of Season 2, wherein Fail would be credited to a person or object that either does not say anything or does not appear at all. Reception Episode 11 was very positively received from fans, much more so than the SFA1, SFA2 and SFA3 remakes. As of September 4, 2011 the video had 126 "likes", 7 "dislikes", and 106 "favorites". Commenters also praised the portrayals of Joriri and Pururu, two characters that are often points of contempt among Sgt Frog fans. As of August 14, 2016 the episode has 784 likes and 34 dislikes. In the "Sgt Frog Abridged Series Finale" podcast, it was voted one of Thorn's, Yoshi's, and Travis' top 3 favourite episodes alongside Episode 7 and Episode 17. Additional Trivia *The entire episode plays on the notion of sexualities being one-or-the-other in entertainment. Rarely do characters in television or movies reflect the complexity of human sexual-identity, nor do audiences sometimes realize the complexity; humans are rarely entirely heterosexual or entirely homosexual, yet the notion that characters could be bisexual is often forgotten in cases where their sexuality is questioned or tested. As Thorn puts it, in reference to a remark by R.E.M.'s Michael Stipe, SFA11 is a "gender-fuck" episode. **Thorn came out as a bisexual transvestite during production of the episode, which is only ironic in that he was starting to realize this around the time of SFA6, wherein Giroro is discovered to be a crossdresser. Despite this, he states that he has always been an LGBT activist and that the characters' sexualities and the resulting examinations thereof in SFA were likely to happen in one form or another anyway. The series' treatment of sexuality has only been mostly inspired and formed by his own thoughts and feelings on the subject. *A celebratory podcast aired on September 2, 2011. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes